


God and Sinners Reconciled

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: The December Project [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), F/M, Fluff, Pentatonix - Freeform, basically just percy, basically percy getting back together with his family, i love audrey, i love her like an oc, not much of audrey, oh cool i didnt know that was a tag, song: hark the herald angels sing, sorry - Freeform, we know so little about her she may as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Percy brings his girlfriend of eight years to the Burrow for Christmas.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Series: The December Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164
Kudos: 10





	God and Sinners Reconciled

**Author's Note:**

> okie doke
> 
> so this takes place in my harry potter "sort-of-au." if you've read ["Lock and Keye,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960816/chapters/63107515>) or ["Insep,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273317/chapters/63960001>) those are in the same au. (l&k is finished, insep is on hiatus. if you wanna read those.)
> 
> like it says in the summary, this is just percy taking audrey to the burrow for christmas. takes place the christmas holidays of ginny's last year, the year after the war.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Percy looked up from his book suddenly. "Audrey, do you want to come to the Burrow for Christmas this year? I just realized that you've never been."

Audrey paused as she did a mental recounting of the last eight winters, and found that her boyfriend was right. "I'd love to, Perce. When should we go?"

Percy quickly answered, "Our break for the holidays starts in a week and a half, so maybe a day or two after we get off? I mean, I suppose we could always just pack our bags, we could rendezvous there, go straight off of work. Or--"

Audrey leaned in and kissed he boyfriend softly. "Percy. Anytime is good. I can't wait."

As it turned out, they Flooed to the Burrow together the day their break began. The tumbled out of the Weasley family's wide fireplace one after the other, coughing on the smoke. Molly Weasley welcomed them both with wide arms, immediately shoving their bags at Ron and Harry, who were standing in the doorway. "Take these up to Percy's old room, Ron. He and Charlie can stay there. And Harry, dear, take Audrey's things up to the twins' room?" Then she turned back to fuss over Percy and Audrey, brush the soot off their clothes, hug them tightly, and usher them into the living room where Arthur, Charlie, and Bill were talking. "Look who's here!"

Charlie glanced over. His face brightened when he saw them. "Perce! My god, you're so tall! I haven't seen you in years! And Audrey! So good to see you again!" He gave them both bone-crushing hugs, then pulled Audrey away. "C'mere, there's someone I want you to meet..."

Percy stood kind of awkwardly in the living room. By now, Molly had gone back to the kitchen. Bill and Arthur weren't talking anymore, just staring at him. Percy was uncomfortably aware as to why.

Finally the silent staring was unbearable. Percy coughed and said, "I- I'm sorry--"

But before he could get much farther, Bill had stood up and flung his arms around Percy. Percy stood, stiff and shocked, then relaxed, hugging Bill back.

It seemed that all the tension had suddenly left the topsy-turvy household. Charlie and Audrey had been friends at Hogwarts, so they got along famously. Everyone else was eager to meet her, and eager to tease Percy. It's not like it was hard, seeing as he blushed every time someone referred to Audrey as his girlfriend.

Over the next few days, George came home from his work running the joke shop. Soon after, Ginny came home from Hogwarts. Beds and bedrooms were arranged and rearranged until everyone was settled. Molly put everyone to work in the kitchen for different meals. Percy settled into the comfort of being reconciled with all his brothers and parents like this.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i have no idea what im doing but that seems like a good stopping point? oh shoot i for got to do the ship and song thing. kay i'll do that here then.
> 
> ship: perdrey (harry potter)  
> song: ["Hark! The Herald Angels Sing," by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJsC0Xr7lq8)
> 
> i just really like listening to pentatonix, i hope y'all are liking them. straight no chaser too, i'll have more of those dudes eventually.
> 
> i hope y'all are enjoying this as much as i am! i like this project a lot. hope you liked this, leave comments/kudos, have a nice day!


End file.
